The present invention relates generally to the field of bras and related garments, and in particular to a new and useful method and pad product having a thicker central summit area for use in bras, camisoles, slips, swimsuits or any other breast covering garment where padding is desired.
It is known to provide resilient pads in bras to accentuate the figure. Padded bras are not always desirable, however. Bras without pads are also known but these have limited ability to enhance the figure.
Recently, materials for the manufacture of brassieres have been developed that allow for more convenient manufacture of a brassiere. Traditionally the cup forms of a brassiere have, in order to introduce a three dimensional cup shape therein, consisted of several panels which have been sewn or otherwise affixed together. With the advent of moldable synthetic materials such as foam and synthetic fabric materials, cup forms are now moldable into a single panel of material or assembly of panels of materials to define the three dimensional cup form. The ability to mold material to define a cup form of a desirable shape has allowed the manufacturing process to be simplified or accelerated. As well as providing support to a breast of a wearer, the cup forms are often also required for additional benefits to the wearer.
Some women prefer that a brassiere conceals some if not all of the regions of the breasts. For modesty, it is desirable that the nipples of a wearer at all times remain unnoticeable from the exterior of the brassiere and any over garment that may be worn by the wearer. Molded cup forms of brassieres that are currently available generally do not provide for any enhancement to the cup form for such purpose. Molded cup forms are normally of a substantially even thickness across the body of the cup and while it may be possible to increase the thickness of the cup in order to thereby reduce the visibility of the nipples of a wearer to the exterior of the brassiere, such increasing thickness may add to the cost of manufacture of the brassiere. Furthermore it is undesirable for increased thickness of the brassiere to exist at its perimeter if the presence of the brassier entirely, is to be as unobtrusive as possible. It is desirable for the perimeter of the bra to be relatively thin so that it has the appearance of feathering in with the skin of the wearer.
The patent prior art contains various relevant examples.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,013,750 discloses a method for making brasserie pad pre-forms which can produce a bra pad having a thicker central region than its outer regions. A mold apparatus is utilized which produces a substantially conical pad of polyester fibers with a summit which is thicker than the periphery of the conical pad. Also see U.S. Pat. No. 3,947,207.
Other patents of interest to the present invention are:
U.S. Pat. No.Inventor(s)2,507,543Prager2,565,400Skeoch2,616,093Talalay2,627,368Jantzen2,702,769Alderfer2,845,974Ashton et al.3,164,655Howard et al.3,186,271Kaiser3,311,007McGee3,417,755Howard et al.3,464,418Silverman3,502,083Howard et al.3,800,650Schroder4,351,211Azzolini5,017,174Gowrylow5,299,483Ber-Fong.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,627,368 to Jantzen discloses a method of making curved pad filler in which a mold is provided with a concave part for receiving a part of a blank of material. A means are provided for pushing or pressing the blank into the concave part of the mold. A sharp moving knife is passed between the mold and the pressing element, resulting in a curved shoulder pad filler and uniformly tapered portions extending from the thick end to a feathered edge.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,186,271 to Kaiser discloses an apparatus and method for producing shaped articles consisting of foam such as sponges and cushions.
Neither the Jantzen nor the Kaiser patents teach or suggest a sheet of material having a pair of thicker areas positioned so that they correspond to the location where the central summit of the bra pad will be when it is completed.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,164,655, 3,417,755 and 3,502,083 to Howard et al. disclose molding of a blank to give it a desired shape and contour but fail to teach or suggest forming a foam sheet of material having a pair of thicker areas positioned so that their position corresponds to the location where the central summit of the bra pad will be when it is completed after thermoforming.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,616,093 to Talalay discloses an apparel pad such as a shoulder or breast pad, which as a concavo-complex shape with a thickness graduated from a relatively thick portion to a relatively thin portion using different pieces of material to build up the pad.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,311,007 to McGee discloses an apparatus for producing at least one contoured surface upon a foamed material pad but is very different from the present invention because it teaches the effects of cutting a foam member which is compressed by a male mold portion against an opposite flat mold portion, and thus, the contour of the shaved material is based on the shape of the male mold portion. McGee fails to teach contouring of an article based on a foam material being pressed to cover and penetrate a recess before the foam material is shaved.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,727,278 to Thompson discloses a method of making a molded composite bra, in which the thickness of filler material in each bra pad has a summit thickness greater than the thickness surrounding the summit. The process for making the molded bra is however very different from the present invention and does not teach shaving a material compressed into a recess.
The remaining patents disclose other pad-related technology which are distinguishable from the invention, and they are enclosed for general reference.
A need remains for an improved pad, as well as a method for producing such a bra pad, which adds some padding effect to the bra but in a very subtle manner so that the padding is barely perceptible.